


Querencia

by Elliott_Fletcher



Series: Observations of Intimacy [15]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8934052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliott_Fletcher/pseuds/Elliott_Fletcher
Summary: [A place from which one's strength is drawn, where one feels at home; the place where you are your most authentic self.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Five Drabbles a day keep the bad feelings away. Trying to ward off the depression I can feel sneaking up on me whilst providing DaiSuga fans with some sustenance. Also single-handedly conquering the world but that's another story...

With exhaustion set heavy in his bones, Suga collapses to the floor, Daichi's room simultaneously familiar and foreign around him. He leans against the bed and it feels odd against his shoulders, and the floor creaks in all the wrong places. He prefers studying at his house, but Daichi's is better for privacy, he will admit.

  
Daichi slings his backpack to the bed, and it clunks against the wall, jostling each spring in a wave until Suga is jiggled in his resting place. He flops onto his chest, extending an arm until he has captured Daichi's ankle - to which Daichi rolls his eyes, huffing great amounts of air when both of his feet are pulled from under him. Suga winks, his face as a whole scrunching in self-admiration.

  
Daichi groans and tries to catch his breath, and from the glint in his eye alone, Suga senses an oncoming counter-attack. Before Daichi can even sit up, Suga launches himself like a slinky and lands on Daichi's chest, sprawled. The attack dissolves into a fierce hug where dominance is where your arms go (above or below the others). When they have settled in a tangle of one above, each - a compromise - Suga lets his forehead fall to Daichi's neck. He feels all the warmth overlap and lets it pool out from their naked arms and the strip of waist exposed from ridden-up shirts.

  
He grins the goofy grin he hides most other times, and whispers, 'home,' into the muscular laughter bubbling from Daichi's own smile.

  
It feels great.


End file.
